Dinner date gone wron gone right
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Emma and Brennen have an interesting date
1. Chapter 1

Diiner date gone wrong gone right.

Brennen was looking at his watch."Emma come on we'll be late.What's taking you so long?" Brennen shouted through Emma's bedroom door.

Inside Emma was adding the finishing touches to her outfit." Just a few more minutes.Or do you want me going out looking like a ragdoll." Emma replied.

Brennen gave a little laugh "Do you want any help?"

"I'm fine.You do know the more you keep interupting me the longer i will take"

Brennen moved away from the door and looked at his watch again.He started to pace up and down.

"Just got to get my shoes on. "Emma looked at herself in the mirror "Girl you are hot!" She placed on her left shoe.As she was about to put on the right shoe she started to

wobble.Grabbing out for something to hold onto she fell straight forward into her dresser "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Thud

"Emma are you o.k? What's happened?" Brennen screamed through the door "Emma.I'm coming in"

"No i'm fine.Just be a sec." Emma calmly replied.She turned herself towards her mirror.Staring back at her was face with a gash above her eyebrow. "Damn how am i going to cover this up." She spoke to her reflection.

Emma walked into her bathrom and grabbed a handfull of toilet tissue and placed it over the gash.

Outside Brennen was getting annoyed "Girls,it takes them so long to get ready.What's with that?" He mutterd to himself "Hell if i though she'd take this long i would have asked her two weeks ago." Turning back to Emma's door he tapped the door "Emma,come on lets go.I am starving and if we don't get there soon we'll lose our table"

Emma pulled the tissue away.The blood was still flowing."Come on girl think" she whisperd to herself. There was pieces of tissue stuck to where it was placed.Emma turned on the tap and placed a flannel under the running water.To busy looking at herself in the mirror,she didn't notice the flannel getting closer to the tap.Water rebounded from the flannel and landed on her dress. "Oh!.Can this get any worse" She heard Brennen calling her again. She turned to leave to bathroom.The heel on her shoe snapped and was hanging to one side.

"Brennen.I think i'm going to cancel.I don't feel like going.You go.Take Shal,Jess or even Adam.I'm sure they will like the resturant" Emma shouted through the door to Brennan as she sat on the floor.

"Emma.What?No.i don't want to take them.I asked you.I don't know what's going on but i'm coming in."

Before she had a chance to reply her bedroom door was opening.

Brennen looked down and saw Emma on the floor with her legs streatched out.With only one shoe on.

Emma had her head resting on her chest."Emma i think the idea is to wear two shoes.You know it kinda makes walking easier" Brennen calmly spoke to her.

"Bren.It's all gone wrong."

"Emma.It's o.k i'm sure we can find you the other shoe" Came Brennen's reply

"Firstly,there was two shoes.They were two inch hells.The other one is other there." she pointed to the chest of drawers.

"And secondly?" Brennen asked trying not to laugh at the figure on the ground.

"Secondly,my dress is wet and thirdly this" Emma raised her head and pointed to the area that was bleeding.

Brennen rushed over to Emma and took her head in his hands.He raised her head up so he could see it better.He looked towards Emma's eye's.He could see that tears were getting ready to fall.

"Does it hurt Em? Brennen started towards the bathroom to get a wet flannel.When he got ther he found the tap still running and a small puddle of water on the floor.After turning off the tap and placing a towel over the puddle he returned to Emma's side.He noticed she had started to cry.

"Emma if it really hurts we should get Adam to look at it"

"No.It stopped hurting a while ago" Emma replied in a quiet tone.

"So why are you crying?" Brennan placed the wet flannel on the gash.

"Because of this" Emma started waving her arms in the air " I get a chance to have dinner in a posh resturant with a great guy and everything goes wrong.I fall and bump my head.."

"Oh was that the thud i heard?." Brennen quizzed

"Yeah.Trying to get these stupid shoes on.God i hate those shoes.Then the toilet tissue gets stuck to the gash.Then the water spray's my dress,then my heel snaps then.."

"That's enough 'thens' Emma.I kinda get the picture." Brennen saw more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's it start having a go at me.We've missed our dinner reservation.I look like i've been in a fight with a gorilla.Bring it on Brennen.Because the way i'm going i've got nothing to lose.Stupid shoes" She pulled the now ruin shoe of her foot and threw it at the wall "Stupid dress" she started tugging at it.

"Hey hey hey calm down.Firstly,i'm not having a go at you.Secondly,you look fantastic.Thirdly,yes those shoes are stupid.And finally the dress is pretty.You know with all the flowers and the um flowers"

Emma looked back up at him and started giggling."Brennen.I'm sorry.Let me get changed and we can get to dinner"

Brennen looked at his watch "I don't think we would get there in time.Anyway we need to sort out that head of yours out" Brennen placed his hand in Emma's and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm o.k Bren.I just over reacted.I was just getting irrational.I mean how many things can go wrong.You get asked out for a meal by a good guy who you have..."

"Whoa whoa slow down.I was talking about that blood stained area on your head" Brennen walked with her through the bedroom door

"Oh" Emma responded.

In the med lab

Emma was sitting on the med chair with her legs swaying.Brennen was placing a plaster over the cut.He bent down and planted a kiss on the plaster.

"You sure your o.k.I'm not a doctor or anythink so should i get Adam i mean he's the smart one" Brennen placed the rubbish in the bin.

"I'm fine.It's just my pride that's hurt.Thank you " Emma got up of the med bed and turned to Brennen who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked him

"Well.Let's see." He moved Emma over to the glass walls of the med bay."Have a look"

Emma looked and saw herself standing ther.Hair hanging down one side of her face.A big plaster on the other side.She could see a bruise rising.She looked down.Her dress was all wrinkled and wet.On the top half there were splashes of blood.And then there was the feet.Bare feet.

Emma laughed and turned to Brennen " So you think it's funny for me to be looking like this?"

Brennen raised his hands up in front of his chest "Come on Em.You've got to admit it is funny"

Emma gave Brennen a glare.He noticed and stopped laughing as quickly as he had started." Em?"

"Brennen Mulwray.You think it's funny to laugh at me" Emma started to move towards Brennen.She walked passed the med lab counter and picked up the glass of water he had gotten for her earlier.

"Come on Em.It was just,that you were..." Before he could finish he felt the coldness of the water being poured down the front of his shirt.

"Now laugh at that" Emma spoke up.

"Hey Em.That's not fair." He was brushing his hands over his shirt.When he noticed that the water had reached his trousers.

"Brennen.Did you have an accident?" Emma pointed to the wet patch forming around the crutch of his trousers.

"You know what Em.I'm not going to respond to that.I'm going to get changed.I think you should you look like you have been in a fight with a gorrilla!!!"

Brennen walked passed Emma and headed to his room.

"Fine" Emma shouted at him and walked to her room.

Emma's room

"Great.Just great.What a night this is.I ruined it." Emma finished getting changed.She had put on track bottoms and a vest top."Seeing as there is not going to be any dinner,i guess i got to go and make myself something" Emma spoke to her reflection in the mirror.

Prodding the bandage she spoke to herself "Stupid shoes".

Brennen's room

"Great.Way to go Brennen" Brennen was pulling his top over his head."Poor girl get's hurt and you" he points to his reflection in the mirror "You go and laugh at her". Brennen opens his bedroom door and walks to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Emma is looking in the fridge."Argh don't people ever go shopping." Emma slammed the fridge door shut "Or is it don't people ever stop eating.Jesse you are in for it" Emma started to rumage through all th other cupboards.

Brennen walked through the kitchen door to see Emma banging the cupboard doors and cursing to herself.As she went to shut the last cupboard Brennen asked "What you doing?"

Turning round to answer him Emma's head hit agaisnt the door."Not again" Emma screamed.

Brennen rushed to the sink and wet a t.towel."Come here.How unlucky are you girl" Emma winced against the towel pressing on her head.

"Unlucky.Tha's an understatement.I think you should start calling me 13" Emma moved the towel from Brennen's hand and threw it on the counter.

"Come on Em i was just joking.Let me look and that for you" Brennen walked closer to Emma.

"Bren just leave it." Emma snapped

"O.k o.k.Just trying to help here.Don't worry about getting brain damage" Brennen smiled at Emma.Emma replied the smile.

"Brennen shut the cupboard door" What were you looking for?"

"Food.I'm starving."

"Did you look in the fridge?" Brennen placed his hands on his hips. "Adam went shopping yesterday"

"Here's some words for you.Mass.Phase.Jess.Kilmartin"

"Oh.you are joking?" Brennen opened the fridge door "Man.it's a wonder he's not 40 stone and dead"

"Emma chuckled "Well most of the time he's 40 stone"

Brennen turned to look at Emma.She was laughing."What do you say i order take out.Chinese?"

"O.k.Just hope you get it her before the others get back Jess will be adding more stone to his weight."

"I'll be back soon" Brennen turned away from Emma ready to run.THUD

Emma's laugh got louder.Brennen looked straight at her" So this is how it feels to hit your head huh?" Brennen grabbed the wet cloth from earlier and placed it on his head.

"I think take out will be a little longer."He walked over to the fridge and grbbed a handful of ice and wrapped it in the towel,replacing it on his head.

"Do you want to know something Breene?" Emma asked.

"What's that?" came a quick reply

"I think me and you are going to be the new Friday the 13th.What ya think?" She winked at him.

"I can deal with that" Brennen returned to the freezer and grabbed the big tub of chocolate ice-cream he had seen earlier.

"Dinner is served madam" He grabbed two spoons and sat next to Emma on the floor.Emma and Brennen started to tuck into the ice-cream.

"So." Brennen wiggled his eye's at Emma "Want to watch a video?.Your choice"

"I guess so.What else can we do?"

"Well i can think of something" Brennen wiped some of the ice-cream onto Emma's nose.

"Brennen.That's not fair." Emma's lip pouted and she sniffled a weak cry.

"Em,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to upset you." He lent in to give her a kiss on the cheek when he felt a coldness sliding down his chest.Emma pulled her spoon from the neck of his shirt.

"That is so mean" Brennen jumped up and started to pull his top over his head.Emma rubbed the cold spoon over his ankle.Brennen raised his leg in shock and landed on his butt.

Brennen finished pulling his top other his head and threw it across the room.He sat up and placed his hands on his back."That was not funny.Emma.I think i've broken a bone".

Emma was to busy laughing to reply to him.She han her hands across her stomach.

Brennen picked up the carton on Ice-crem and poured it over Emma's head.Emma suddenly stopped laughing and screamed.

"Brennen that's freezing"She wiped away the ice-cream away from her face an held her hands out.

"Don't you even think about it.If you dare i will..."Brennen felt the coldness of the ice-cream sliding across his face.

"Now that's fair.Don't you think?" Emma wiped her hands down her top.

Brennen pushed himself forward and grabbed Emma by the arms and pushed her to the floor.Emma kicked her legs about" Get of me.Your all messy"

"Just like you" Brennen laughed as he started to wipe his face across her top."O.k O.k i give up" Emma screamed "I give up"

Brennen lifted his head up to meet hers "Em?"

Before she could answer him his lips met hers and she returned the gesture.

Emma pushed Brennen up awy from her."How about we take this somewher more comfortable." She returned back to kissing him.

Brennen broke from the kiss "I think that sounds great" He moved from on top of her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss.They pulled tighter together and Emma jumped up and placed her legs around his waist." Let's go to the couch" Emma spoke inbetween kissing him.

Brennen started to move towards the door.Not breaking his link with Emma.He pushed up agaisnt the wall and fumbled to find the door release button.Finally the door opened and he carried her out.On the way to moving to the couch they managed to knock over a lamp.Emma stooped the kiss to look at the brokenpieces on the floor."I think we need to pick that up.Adam will be so mad.

"Yeah" came Brennen's quick reply." Later"

The two of them returned to their act of passion and headed to the couch.On the way managing to knock over two more lamps,a computer screen and a chair.

"Brennen.Ther'e something diggining in my back"

Brennen pulled away "What!"

"There's something digging in my back" Emma pushed Brennen awy and turned around to notice a toy soldier"Jesse!"

Brennen laughed "Why is it when we are doing o.k" He wiggles his eyebrows"Something goes wrong"

"Brennen!" Emma pulled Brennen closer and started to kiss him again.

10 minutes later

Brennen had his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders.

"How's the foot Bren?" Emma asked

"It's fine.Remind me to tell Adam not to buy anymore glass tables" He answered looking at the dry blood on his foot.

"I'll be sure to remind you.I'm sorry Bren."

"what are you sorry for?" Brennen asked Emma

"For everythimg that's happend." Yawn "I didn't mean for it to end up like this"Yawn

"Don't worry about it "Yawn "I had a great time.

Within seconds they were both asleep.

30 minutes later

Jess,Shalimar and Adam walked into Sanctuary.They were talking about Jesses near miss with the blond lady's hand.

"What the..." Adam spoke moving towards the mess in the kitchen.

"Is that my chocolate ice-cream?" Jesse asked walking over and picking up the now dripping carton "Yep it's mine"

"What do you think happend?" Shalimar looked between Jesse and Adam.

"Adam saw a chocolate hand print against the dorr release button "Let's find out" He waved his hand towards the door.

Shalimar and Jesse followed him.As they exited the kitchen they could see the destruction that had hit sanctuary "Do you think it was a break in?" Jesse quizzed looking around.

Shalimar slapped the back of his head."What was that for?"

"We are in a middle of a mounting and you're thinking if it was a break in.No wonder that blond slapped you" Shalimar replied

"Nearly Shal.Nearly slapped me " He answerd her shaking his head side to side.

"SHHH" Shalimar placed her finger to her lips.

"What is it Shal.Expert burgulars!" Adam looked towards Jesse who was now pouting.

"No.Snoring" Shalimar pulled Jesse's sleve of his coat and heade towards the couch.

"Shal.What do you mean snoring.There's no one..." Jesse stopped quickly.In front of him were Brennen and Emma sleeping,spread out on the couch.

Shal imar looked down at Emma.She had a plaster on her head.A big bruise on the other side and her clothes were covered in chocolate ice-cream.She looked further down the

couch at Brennen.He had a bruise on his head.He was shirtless and also coverd in chocolate ice-cream.

"What have these two been up to.I thought they were going out" Adam asked Jesse and Shalimar

"They were.I guess they changed their minds and decided to stay.I think they might have beeb playing,you know,one of them games with ice-crem" Jesse smiled at Shalimar and Adam.

"The what game?" Adam looked confused at Jesse

"Oh.I'll explain it to you later.Do you think we should wake them?" Jesse pointed to the two on the couch.

"Nah.Let's just leave them.They look happy." Shalimar said staring at Brennen and Emma.

"Well i'm not.Brennen,Emma.Wake up" Adam shouted as he shook their shoulders.

"Uh.uh" Came their reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner date gone wrong gone right chapter 2.

"Well?" Adam folded his arms across his chest "Are you going to explain?"

Brennen and Emma look up to see three faces staring at them " Explain what?" Brennen sits up and moves Emma out of the way.

"The mess.Why is everything on the floor,most of which is broken.While your at it explain to me what happened in the kitchen." Adam sits in the chair opposite.

"What happened to my ice-cream?" Jesse wags his finger at Emma who is now trying hard not to laugh.

Brennen looked at Emma and back at Adam "Well you see what happened was..."

"Bren why don't you let me deal with this." Emma places her hand onto Brennens arm stopping him.

Shalimar steps forward " I don't care who explains just tell us."

Emma turns and winks at Brennen and then turns towards the others.Emma sends a psi blast at them "You don't remember the mess.You are tired and want to go to bed.Now!"

"Night" Jesse,Adam and Shalimar walk off together and go straight to their rooms.

"Emma.What didi you do?" Brennen pulls her to face him.

"I sent them to bed."

"I know that.But why? They will be so mad when they find out." Brennen stands up and offers his hand to help pull Emma up.

"They will never know"

Emma and Brennen walk hand in hand towards the kitchen."I suppose we'd better clean up." Emma grabbed a dish cloth and started to wipe the work top "I'll do top you do bottom." She throws him a cloth.

"Hey i'm up for going bottom but i really didn't see you as top girl" Brennen grabs Emma by the waist and turns her to face him "Guess i'm going to find out."

"Not tonight sparky.Start wiping." Emma places a kiss on his cheek.

Early next morning

Brennen walks into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee. "Man what a night" He whispers to himself.

"Why what happened?" He turns to see Shalimar and Jesse staning in the doorway.

"Um nothing just had a hard time sleeping.So how was your night out?" Brennen places his coffe onto the table and sits on the chair.

"Oh it was fine.Wasn't that interesting.You know a bit of this a bit of that." Jesse sits next to Brennen "So how was yours?"

"Mine!.Oh it was fine.T.V,reading you know how it goes"

"What did Emma do?" Sahalimar asked as she joined the table.

"How am i suppose to know.Do i lok like her secertary.Why would i know.I mean she's can do what she likes.It's not like i follow her"

Jesse slaps Brennen's arm "Calm down bro.She was just asking."

"Asking what?" They look up to see Emma walking into the kitchen.

"What you were doing last night." Shalimar passes a cup of coffee to Emma.

Emma looks to Brennen "Well we,i mean I"

"Yeah would didi you do Emma.I told them I was busy watching T.V." Brennen quickly chipped in.

"Oh I just chilled in my room.Listening to music,painting my toe nails.girly things."

Shalimar and Jesse looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny.Are you laughing at me because i stayed home and just chilled" Emma turns to look at them.

Jesse leans forwards and whispers in Emma's ear.As Jesse pulls away Emma's face starts to gradually turn red.

Leaning back in his chair Brennen observes the others and notices Emma's now red face. "Em.What's the matter?"

"They know"

"Know what.What are you talking about" Brennen leans into the table to get closer to Emma.

"They know"

Jesse and Shalimar stand up and move towards the door "Camera's my friend.Dear sweet secruity cameras" With that Jesse grabs Shalimar and runs from the kitchen.

"Camera's.Emma what are they...OOOOOHHHHH camera's" Brennens eyes widen and his jaw drops.

Emma places her forhead onto the table. "They know everything."

"Hey it's o.k" Brennen moves and sits next to Emma "It's fine.Besides there's nothing they can do abo..."

Emma lifts her head up and speaks at the same time as Brennen "ADAM!"

If you want to find out what happens next and how they finally get there perfect date.give me a review.PLEASE!


End file.
